


Cheers To Being Bisexual!

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Scisaac Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "Did Scott tell you that we're out celebrating?" Stiles questions, pivoting towards Isaac.Isaac looks to Scott curiously. "No, I don't think he did. What's the occasion?"Stiles claps his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Scott here just came out to our friends and family as Bisexual."Isaac's eyebrow quirks in interest, a flirtatious grin on his face as he asks, "Oh he did, did he?"
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Cheers To Being Bisexual!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_ash_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_ash_ash/gifts).



> Based on this: "Just normal smut for me, whenever you can. Meet cute smut. First time jitters smut. Just smut. Lol."
> 
> I hope you like this!

Scott fidgets as he follows Stiles through the packed club. It's not like he hasn't been in a gay club before, but tonight he was coming as an out Bisexual man for the first time and it just hit differently. Tonight there was potential to leave with someone who wasn't Stiles. 

When they reach the bar, Stiles throws his arm over Scott's shoulders, and orders them a couple of shots to get the night started. 

"So, are you looking to hook up or just get drunk tonight?" Stiles asks. 

Scott shrugs. "I don't know yet."

Stiles nods. "Alright but if I get shit-faced and you leave with some hottie, please have the courtesy to send Malia to pick me up."

"I thought you hated her driving?"

"I do, but it's actually kind of fun when I'm drunk."

Scott laughs. "Okay, but I doubt I'll find anyone."

"Come on, you've got that adorable golden retriever look. I'm sure you'll catch _someone's_ eye."

Scott shrugs, his nerves at possibly sleeping with another man for the first time flaring up and wearing at his usual confidence. 

The bartender returns and slides over their shots. 

Stiles pats his shoulder and retracts his arm to grab his shot, Scott quickly taking the other. "To being Bi!" 

"To being Bi." Scott repeats quietly, still not used to saying the word out loud, though it had weighed his tongue plenty of times before. 

They down their shots, then Stiles drags him over to the dance floor. Scott moves his body in time with the song, and Stiles flails, slightly off-beat, around him. 

Scott puts his hands on Stiles' hips, and pulls him closer when he nearly hits someone in the face with his elbow. He does his best to keep his best friend contained, but after they take two more rounds of shots, it's impossible. 

In an attempt to dodge Stiles' elbow he jumps back and ends up crashing into the person behind him, sending them both to the floor where their legs tangle together awkwardly. 

The man he landed on curses, and Scott's face heats with embarrassment. He scrambles off of him and the man rolls onto his back.

Scott offers his hand, the stranger taking it, and his breath catches once he's pulled the other man to his feet. He's _gorgeous -_ tall, with short, curly hair, big blue eyes, prominent cheekbones, and perfect, clear skin. 

The stranger gives him a once over, his hand lingering in Scott's.

"Sorry about that!" Scott shouts over the music. "I was trying to dodge my friend," he adds, nodding over to Stiles who's still dancing obliviously. 

The stranger follows the gestures then laughs. "No worries, man, but maybe you should get him off the dance floor before he hurts someone."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Scott says with a polite smile. 

The stranger crowds a little closer. "Then maybe I can buy you a drink?"

Scott blinks in surprise, then he smiles shyly. "Uh, yeah, that'd be great...Uh, I'm Scott."

He squeezes Scott's hand. "I'm Isaac."

Scott feels butterflies in his stomach as he squeezes back. 

Isaac lets go and Scott goes to collect his best friend, dragging him off the dance floor while Isaac trails behind.

"Scott, who's the attractive guy following us?" Stiles asks loudly enough to be heard over the music, but before Scott can answer, Isaac speaks. 

"I'm Isaac!" 

"Stiles! I'm Scott's best friend!" 

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too!" 

Scott carves them out a spot at the bar, Isaac settling right next to him while Stiles orders them a round of beer - gleefully plucking the twenty out of Isaac's hand - and settles on a stool. 

"Did Scott tell you that we're out celebrating?" Stiles questions, pivoting towards Isaac. 

Isaac looks to Scott curiously. "No, I don't think he did. What's the occasion?" 

Stiles claps his hands on Scott's shoulders. "Scott here just came out to our friends and family as Bisexual."

Isaac's eyebrow quirks in interest, a flirtatious grin on his face as he asks, "Oh he did, did he?"

Scott's face heats and he can't tell if it's from embarrassment or the way Isaac's looking at him. 

"Yup," Stiles confirms. "I brought him here hoping he might find someone to hook up with to get over his little crush on the Barista from his favorite coffee shop."

Scott's eyes snap to Stiles. "Dude!"

Stiles, too drunk to pick up on his tone, just goes, "What? You need to pop your first man cherry sometime!"

Scott groans. He definitely needed to get Stiles out of here. 

Isaac chuckles. "Well, I'm no Barista, but I can make a decent cup of coffee in the morning," he says playfully. 

Scott looks at him, surprised by his tone. He was still flirting despite Stiles' unfiltered, and embarrassing words. He smiles a bit shyly. "I'll be the judge of that."

Isaac grins, crowding into his space, and says, quietly enough so Stiles can't hear, "In the meantime, I think I can find _something_ for you to do."

Arousal flares hot under his skin, and his eyes flick to Isaac's mouth - watching as his pink tongue darts out to lick his lips. 

"Yup! I'm definitely riding Malia tonight...no...wait... _with_ , riding _with_ Malia tonight!" Stiles declares, ruining the moment. 

Scott rolls his eyes and Isaac laughs. "Let me text our friend to come get him and then we can get out of here once she's got him."

Isaac nods, and allows Stiles to ask him questions while Scott pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Malia. When he looks up it's to discover Stiles has already downed half his beer and doesn't appear ready to stop anytime soon. 

Stiles, despite how much he enjoyed drinking, was a bit of a lightweight meaning he usually got drunk really fast, but kept insisting he didn't feel it until the moment he passed out. 

Isaac politely listens to Stiles rattle on, allowing them both time to drink and chat, before asking, "Stiles, do you mind if I steal your best friend for a dance or two?"

Stiles waves him off, shooting a wink to Scott. "You two kids go have fun."

Scott rolls his eyes and hands Stiles his beer, letting Isaac drag him to the dance floor. Dancing starts off fast and fun, the pair just enjoying the music, but over time it slowly morphs into touching and pressing together - tension building as their mouths drag in a barely there kiss. A silent challenge to see who could endure the teasing longer. 

Finally, just as Scott's unbearably hard and about to break, Isaac pulls their hips flush together, squeezing his ass roughly as he kisses Scott. 

Scott moans softly against his mouth, and digs his fingers into Isaac's hips. The feel of Isaac’s cock pressing into his own a wonderfully new sensation. 

"Fuck," Isaac says, massaging his ass. "I hope your friend gets here soon because as hot as it might sound I don't feel like getting fucked in a bathroom stall tonight."

Scott kisses him filthily to muffle his groan, grinding into Isaac to draw out a pleased hum from him. They shift and press together desperately until Isaac takes a step back and rests his forehead against Scott's.

Scott presses up into his forehead, breathing heavily, his fingers curling into the hairs at the back of Isaac's neck. 

Isaac smiles at him. "Why don't we get another drink before we get kicked out?"

Scott chuckles. "Alright."

Isaac grabs his hand and leads him back to Stiles who was chatting animatedly with two women. He adjusts himself, and does his best not to look like he was just dry humping the guy behind moments earlier. 

"Scott!" Stiles greets boisterously. "Say hi to Caitlin and Emily!"

Scott smiles at them politely, acutely aware of Isaac's hand slipping from his and settling on his hip as he crowds into him from behind. He's sure Stiles is chattering away about something, but all he can focus on is how close Isaac is, how warm his hand feels through his shirt and how hard he probably still is.

Isaac starts tracing patterns into his skin, and when Scott looks up at him he just winks - a smirk on his face like he can tell what Scott's thinking - and _God,_ did he want to fuck that smug look right off. 

It's a relief when Scott finally sees Malia walking towards them - finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than Isaac. 

"Malia!" Stiles exclaims as he spots her. "Come meet Scott's new friend!"

Malia nods at Isaac in greeting then eyes him up and down. "He's hot."

Scott shoots her a look, while Isaac just laughs.

"What? It's not like he doesn't know," she murmurs before turning to face Stiles. "Can you walk or am I carrying you out of here?"

"Uh...piggyback?" Stiles suggests, Caitlin and Emily giggling at the idea while Malia just rolls her eyes and starts getting into position.

Scott takes that as his cue to leave, gesturing for Isaac to follow him, and the way Isaac looks at him sends a shiver down his spine. 

* * *

Scott barely has time to register how nice Isaac's apartment is before the other man has him pinned to the wall, mouth crashing into his. His hands shoot to Isaac's waist, but quickly slide under his shirt and up his bare chest - tracing every line and curve of his body. 

Isaac drops to his knees suddenly, his hands a flurry of movement as they take off his belt, undo his pants and pull them down - his underwear going with them. Isaac takes him loosely in his hand, staring up at him with that same smug look from earlier.

Scott twitches in his hand, hardening rapidly with a sharp inhale. He reaches down to cup Isaac’s cheek, his thumb brushing across his soft lips. 

Isaac kisses his thumb then says, "You're the perfect size, you know that?"

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Scott teases, cringing a little. He could work on his flirting later. 

Isaac, thankfully, just laughs. "You caught me."

Scott smiles, and before he can attempt to try again, Isaac’s mouth is on him - the words dying on his tongue, replaced with a groan. His hand slides from Isaac's cheek to the back of his neck, the feel of Isaac's tongue enough to make him unsteady on his feet. 

Isaac swirls his tongue up and down Scott's length, creating a light suction around the head and getting steadily more intense - eventually adding the suction around the shaft too.

Scott's eyes roll into the back of his head, nails digging bluntly into Isaac's neck because _God did that feel amazing!_ He moans softly, his weight pressing back into the front door. 

Isaac hums, sending vibrations down his cock, his hips jerking forward. He fists the part of Scott's cock that doesn't fit into his mouth, and splays his other against Scott's hip - keeping him pinned to the door. 

It's not long after that that Scott feels himself at the precipice of release, but he doesn't want to come yet. He takes a steady breath, and fights the impulse to just let Isaac keep going. "Bedroom," he urges.  
  
Isaac pulls off of him a moment later, and rises to his feet - kissing Scott in short bursts, pressing his cock against his belly for friction. Scott kicks off his shoes, stepping out of his jeans and underwear, holding Isaac close. 

Isaac grabs his arm after a moment and leads him to his bedroom, pushing Scott onto the bed, then stripping out of his clothes.

Scott takes off his shirt, pulls off his socks and scoots up on the bed, Isaac crawling up his body once he's naked, and kissing him urgently. He rolls them over, forcing Isaac's thighs apart as he settles in between them, one hand on the bed and the other brushing up and down Isaac's side. He rocks into Isaac, their cocks dragging against each other and drawing out low moans from both of them. 

Isaac buries his hand in Scott's hair, pulling on it lightly to guide him where he wanted - and Scott's never had a hair-pulling kink, but he definitely didn't mind this. 

After a couple of minutes, Isaac yanks his head back, gesturing to the bedside table as he says, "Condoms and lube in the top drawer."

Scott nods, quickly moving to get them while Isaac rolls onto his stomach and gets on his hands and knees. Scott swallows nervously when he settles behind Isaac, but powers through - setting the condom within reach and quickly lubing up his fingers. He presses one finger at Isaac's hole, teasing at the rim while his other hand rests on Isaac's left ass cheek.

"Have you done this before?"

"To myself a few times," Scott admits, face heating at the admission. 

Isaac looks over his shoulder at him, looking him up and down before meeting his gaze. "Good."

Scott's cock twitches, just _knowing_ Isaac was picturing him with his fingers in his ass. He squeezes his cheek roughly, Isaac jerking at the unexpected touch, but huffing a laugh. 

"Stop teasing me already," he says. 

Scott stops rubbing and pushes his finger into Isaac slowly. He moves around exploratory, the soft heat around him slowly becoming familiar. He adds a second finger after a while, stretching and stroking until Isaac's moaning and pressing back onto his fingers. 

Eventually, he finds that sweet little spot inside of Isaac and he teases at it incessantly, Isaac squirming under him. He can't help his smirk when Isaac shouts _oh, fuck!_

Isaac reaches back suddenly, stilling his hand. He cranes his neck to look at Scott. "I need you inside of me. _Now_."

Scott bites his lip and nods, Isaac letting go of him. His fingers slip from Isaac. He puts on the condom and lubes himself up generously before settling closer behind Isaac - his nerves flaring up again. 

Scott hovers, hands shaking slightly. He was really about to have sex with a man for the first time - the thought as thrilling as it was nerve-wracking. It wasn't like he didn't know what to do in theory, but in practice there was another person and _their_ likes, and _their_ comfort level to consider. 

"Hey," Isaac says softly, noticing his hesitation.

Scott looks at him.

"Come here."

Scott scoots up a little on the bed and leans over Isaac who cups his cheek. 

"It's okay to be nervous," he says, stroking Scott's cheek with his thumb. "I was too my first time. I thought he was going to break me, but he went slow until I felt comfortable and he used a lot of lube." 

Scott registers _slow_ and _lube_. He kisses him to steel his nerves - he's had sex before, and this was a little different sure, but he still knew how to have a good time and take care of his partner at the same time. He wasn't going to mess this up. 

He repostions himself behind Isaac, pushing into him slowly. His breath catches on a groan - the feel of Isaac around him veering on overwhelming because of how tight he was. He works through the sensation and bottoms out with relative ease, leaning over Isaac’s torso just to feel more of him.

Scott kisses at the back of Isaac's neck, and Isaac cranes his head so he can kiss his mouth. Isaac pulls away when he's ready, and Scott tightens his grip on Isaac's hips as he starts to move, slow rocking motions at first, then pulling back farther and farther until he slams into him at a steady pace - aiming for depth over speed. 

Isaac moans and meets his thrusts, seeming to love it. 

Scott's confidence grows and he changes his angles every few thrusts until Isaac's hand shoots out to grab the headboard - a sharp gasp telling Scott everything he needs to know. He pulls out briefly to apply more lube - unable to resist touching Isaac's cock after he let out an impatient whimper. Isaac kisses him, putting his own hand around Scott's and showing him how he liked it.

It's so hot Scott can barely stand it, his cock aching at the thought of getting Isaac off with just his hand, but Isaac lets him go after a moment, whispering, "Fuck me," against his mouth. 

Arousal jolts through him, and he wastes no time pushing back into Isaac. He finds the right angle again, but changes his pace every few thrusts, getting faster and faster until Isaac's white knuckling the headboard - low moans escaping him.

 _I got this,_ he thinks, the thought slipping away as he loses himself in his own pleasure - his singular focus sharpening to Isaac’s body, to the sounds leaving him, to the feel of him around his cock, and to how his soft skin gave under his fingertips. He's sure he makes noises that are a little too loud and a little too long, but he's too far gone to care. 

Isaac pushes up suddenly, grabbing onto the back of Scott's neck, and relying on Scott to hold him up. Isaac cranes his neck, pulling Scott into a kiss, rocking his hips - Scott adjusting his own movements to fuck into him from this new angle - slow and deep, his attention slipping to the kiss.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Isaac pants against his lips. 

He slips his tongue into Isaac's mouth, thrilled by the way Isaac meets him, teasing him and deepening the kiss. He slides his hand up Isaac's torso, splaying his fingers to touch more of him at once. His fingers brush over Isaac's left nipple, and he pinches at it lightly, rubbing and teasing at it until Isaac guides his hand back down slowly. 

Scott smiles into the kiss when he feels Isaac wrap his hand around his cock, reminding him briefly how he liked it - as if Scott could forget. He strokes Isaac slow and rough, twisting as he goes up - his thumb rubbing against the slit. 

Isaac hums against his mouth, his fingers curling in the hair at the back of Scott's neck tightly. Arousal pools low in his belly, the feel of Isaac all around him pushing him closer to the edge. 

Isaac pulls away from the kiss a couple minutes later - right when his body starts to tense in preparation for his release. "Are you close?" Isaac asks, breathless.

Scott nods, panting. It really wasn't going to take much at this point to come. 

"Want to ride you," Isaac murmurs, running his fingers through Scott's hair, and Scott groans loudly, hips stuttering to a stop. 

He pauses, stealing a few more kisses before letting go of Isaac who crawls up the bed to get the lube. Scott lays in the center of the bed, lazily stroking his cock until Isaac knocks his hand away so he can apply the lube. 

Scott bites his lip as Isaac strokes him, not wanting to waste the opportunity to have Isaac on top of him. He squirms with the effort it takes not to come in Isaac's hand. "Hurry," he urges. 

Isaac smirks, but quickly straddles his waist, wasting no time as he sinks down on Scott's cock, groaning lowly as he does. Scott settles his hands on Isaac's waist, eyes roaming over every inch of his pale skin until Isaac starts to move - rough and urgent. 

Scott moans harshly and his eyes slip closed, hips thrusting up to meet Isaac. It doesn't take long before Scott's coming, arching up to keep himself buried in Isaac until he's spent and gasping.

He opens his eyes to find Isaac watching him, hand working his cock furiously. He slides his hands down from Isaac's waist to run them up and down his thighs until he gets the nerve to massage his balls.

Isaac hums appreciatively, and after half a dozen more strokes he comes all over Scott's chest and stomach with a stuttered groan that makes Scott's cock twitch in interest.

After a long moment, he lifts himself off of Scott and swoops down to kiss him sweetly before rolling onto the bed then onto his feet. He disappears, leaving Scott to catch his breath, and feel sleep threatening to take him.

Isaac returns a couple minutes later, cleaned up and with a rag in his hand. He cleans Scott up, tosses the rag on the floor, the condom in the trash, and urges him under the covers, immediately curling up to Scott and putting his head on his chest. 

"Your stamina is insane," Isaac comments, tracing patterns into Scott's skin. "A lot of guys come pretty fast their first time. Sometimes I don't even get past the blowjob."

Scott chuckles. "Trust me, it wasn't easy."

Isaac chuckles too and kisses his chest. "So how was...what did your friend say? ' _Popping your first man cherry'?"_

Scott groans. "Please don't quote Stiles."

Isaac looks up at him, an amused smile on his face, but when he asks, "No, but really, how was it?" he can see vulnerability in his eyes.

Scott cups his cheek. "It was...amazing actually. I was super nervous I'd hurt you or mess it up somehow, but it felt... _natural_ with you."

Isaac smiles, the vulnerability still in his eyes, but he seems to relax. "Stay for breakfast?" He asks. 

Scott grazes his knuckles over the apple of his cheek. "Well, I _was_ promised coffee."

Isaac surges up to kiss him lazily. "I'll put that Barista to shame."

Scott laughs, Isaac rolling to turn off the lamp before settling against him once more. He has a feeling this won't be the only night he spends in this apartment - the way they spend almost four hours talking, cuddling, kissing and fucking only strengthening it. 

* * *

Scott wakes up to the smell of bacon, and his stomach growls loudly, urging him to get up. He slides out of bed, pulling on his pants that Isaac was nice enough to collect for him before making a quick stop in the bathroom. 

After he's taken care of his business, borrowed some mouthwash and done his best to freshen up he heads to the kitchen. He finds Isaac at the stove, humming along to a song playing low on his phone. 

His hair's a mess of curls, and he's still in his boxers with a tank top hugging his torso. It's like he stepped out of Scott's wet dreams with how mouth-watering he looked right now. 

"Good morning," Scott says as he gets closer.

Isaac turns with a grin. "Good morning."

Scott can't resist kissing him, but Isaac doesn't seem to mind, his free hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt to keep him close. Scott pulls away after a moment, just smiling at Isaac. 

"I could stare at you all day," Isaac tells him sweetly, "but I don't want the pancakes to burn." 

The words make Scott feel warm and happy and he kisses Isaac's cheek and asks if he can help. Isaac puts him in charge of the pancakes so he can fix the coffee, and just as he's put his second pancake to cook, the other man pulls him into his arms to dance. 

Scott laughs as Isaac spins him about, singing along badly to some song he doesn't recognize and it's fun and carefree and it feels like the beginning of something wonderful. 

Despite their dance break, Scott manages not to burn any of the food and they settle in for a nice breakfast, chatting away about anything and everything long after they've finished. 

But inevitably there's a lull in the seemingly endless string of conversation and Scott's reminded that he has to go to work in a few hours. 

Isaac drives him to the club to pick up Stiles' jeep, and the moment he undoes his seat belt he's surprised with a kiss. He smiles, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Isaac's neck, fingers curling into his hair. 

Isaac pulls away after a long moment, a big grin on his face. "So, I forgot to ask, how was the coffee? Better than the Barista's?"

"It was good, but you're definitely no Danny."

Isaac pouts adorably for about half a second before saying, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep trying."

"I guess you will," Scott agrees, biting back a smile. 

Isaac clears his throat. "Uh, so...I put my number in your phone while you were sleeping. I hope you'll use it."

Scott strokes his cheekbone with his thumb. "I will but I'd rather just ask you now...How about dinner Friday?" 

Isaac turns his head and kisses his wrist. "I can't wait." 

They stare at each other a moment, both giddy with excitement. 

"Uh, I should go," Scott says reluctantly, retracting his hand. 

Isaac nods, turning in his seat to face forward. 

Scott opens his door, and gives Isaac one last kiss on the cheek before forcing himself to get out. He shuts the door and runs over to Stiles' jeep, waving at Isaac through the window. 

Isaac laughs and waves back before driving off. 

Scott hops into the jeep, taking a moment to just revel in everything that had happened, smiling so big it hurt. He'd had a nice time with a nice guy and was all but set to have another. It was a bit surreal to have just come out and have already found someone he liked so much. 

His phone rings, drawing his attention.

"Hello?"

"Come collect your best friend before I kill him," Malia growls. 

"Before _we_ kill him," Lydia corrects. 

Scott laughs. "I'm on my way." He waits until he hears _thank God_ before hanging up and starting the jeep, thoughts swirling about where to take Isaac on their first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
